A Lighter Shade of Orange
by JMKelly
Summary: In the sequel to "A Darker Shade of Blue", ex-slaver John Shepard must work with Spectre Kaiden Alenko to take down a new threat: the Collectors. Rated M for language, violence, and sexual stuff later on.
1. Another One Down

Miranda Lawson looked outside, at the dying star. She turned her head, looking at her boss, the Illusive Man.

"Shepard, sir? Are you sure."

"Trust me, Miss Lawson, when I say that Shepard is our best chance."

"He stopped Saren on accident. He couldn't handle-"

"Miranda, he managed to outsmart and outgun a Spectre, and the best ship in the Alliance."

"That's hardly an accomplishment."

"You give them too little credit."

"You give them too much. Applauding a slaver?"

"Applauding a man who can get things done."

"Does he even know about the Reapers?"

"No. Which is why we'll instruct him."

The Burukh flew past Alchera, smoothly and silently. The Council had rebuilt John Shepard's old ship, the Ryncol, from the ground up, and added a few upgrades to boot.

'Guess it comes with being the Hero of the Citadel,' he thought, as he exited his quarters.

Outside the ship, a large, cylindrical ship appeared. Large sheets of metal circled the ship, which went from metal to a rocky surface near it's middle. The ship fired a yellow beam at the Burukh, tearing a hole through it's side.

Shepard stumbled, and fell over, hurting his arm in the process. He picked himself up, as a Turian ran towards him.

"Shepard, we've been hit!" yelled Garrus. "But I'm guessing you knew that."

"Yeah, I figured it out. Where's Tali and Wrex?"

"They're getting the crew onto escape pods."

"Is everybody getting on?"

"The some of the crew is still in the cockpit."

Another explosion rocked the Burukh.

"Shit! Okay, get yourself in a pod, I'll go look for survivors."

"Shepard-"

"Move it Vakarian!"

"-good luck."

The Turian ran off below deck, towards the escape pods. Shepard ran away, in the opposite direction, grabbing a helmet.

'Thank God for armor fittings,' Shepard thought as he raced to the CIC. The room itself had been torn apart, it's left wall and ceiling being utterly destroyed. John slowed down, the magnets on his boots only allowing him to go so fast. No one had survived the blast here, that much was obvious. But… there was still movement in the cockpit. Shepard moved forwards, eventually making out the shape of Dharos, the Burukh's pilot. Shepard passed through a decontamination grid, and felt himself relax at feel of artificial gravity. The human grabbed Dharos' shoulder.

"Dharos, let's go!"

"John, I just got this one. I am not letting another ship blow up!"

"I think it's a little late for that!"

Shepard dragged Dharos out of the pilot's seat, and opened the doors to a nearby escape pod. A beam from the other ship tore through the hull, leaving Shepard floating as he held onto Dharos. The Batarian let go of Shepard, not wanting to hurt the human's chances of surviving, and grabbed onto a handle to hold onto. Dharos gave a weak thumbs up, before he saw the handle come loose. His four eyes widened, before shutting them tight, and drifting off into space Shepard pushed himself off of whatever was left of the now broken-off cockpit, attempting to go after his friend. He only hoped that the others had reached the esca- What was that? Shepard looked down, and, to his horror, discovered that the air was escaping his suit. He grabbed at his throat, hoping to keep just some inside, enough so that he could make a distr-


	2. Wake Up Call

Shepard gasped for air. Looking around, he could only see a blurred, white room. The last thing he remembered was- No. No, that couldn't have happened. He must've gotten drunk, passed out, and now Tali was going to scold him for drinking too much. Right? Wait… why couldn't he feel his legs?

"Wilson, his vitals are dropping!"

Wait, who was that? He didn't know anyone with an Australian accent. Did he? No, he didn't. Shepard tried moving his fingers, but could only feel two actually bend. His breathing became heavier, more pained.

"Dammit Wilson, give him the sedative!"

He could see someone hovering over him. A woman, one who he'd never seen before. When he woke up he'd have to… to…

Shepard blinked his eyes open. He could hear an alarm, see a few fires, and… wait, where the hell was he?

"Shepard, get up now!"

The man bolted upright, not exactly used to having a voice in his head.

"Um… hello voice. Where am I?"

"My name is Miranda Lawson, and I need you to grab a weapon from that locker."

"O-okay."

Shepard pushed himself off the table he was previously laying on. He grabbed his side, feeling a sharp pain.

"Come on Shepard, move!"

"Jesus, let me wake up!"

Shepard stumbled over to the storage locker, his legs feeling numb. Grabbing a pistol, he heard Miranda again.

"Dammit! Shepard, those canisters are about to blow, get to cover!"

Shepard obliged, the canisters exploding just after he had found cover.

"Alright Shepard, get mov-"

"You don't have to narrate my life!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm trying to keep you alive."

"I've done pretty good on my own!"

Shepard was moving through the rooms, trying to figure out where he might be.

"Evidently not, considering I brought you back from the grave."

Shepard stopped. Everything had been a bit fuzzy, but now he remembered everything. The attack, that other ship, Dharos. Everything came flooding back to him.

"Just tell me how to get out of here."

"There's only one path to the shuttles. I'll meet you there."

"See that you do. I have a few questions."

Shepard tore his earpiece out, tossing it aside. He moved forwards, before seeing a shield flash before him. Now he was being attacked. Great. He dived behind a crate, thanking whoever put a shield in his jumpsuit. He left his cover, blasting off the LOKI mech's head. He waited for the robot to explode, before continuing on.

Jacob Taylor wasn't about to die. At least, he hoped not. Sure he was down to his last thermal clip, and sure he wasn't the strongest biotic around, but he could still fight. Not how he envisioned dying but-

_Bang_

_Bang_

_Bang_

The heads of the three mechs attacking him flew off, their bodies exploding. John Shepard, the man he had helped rebuild for the past two years, stood with his pistol still smoking. Jacob stood up, after checking to see if any more mechs had arrived, and walked towards Shepard.

"Looks like those two years have paid off," said Jacob, putting his pistol away.

"Hold up. Two years?"

"Two and a half, really. You died-"

"No, I know that. It was the two and a half years that got me."

"Oh. I'm Jacob Taylor," the man said, extending his hand. Shepard shook it.

"Good to meet you. Care to get off this station?"

"I'd like nothing more."

'Jacob! Can you hear me? I'm up ahead, they got me in the leg!'

"I'm coming Wilson!"

"We're mounting a rescue?"

"Looks like it. Let's go."

Shepard and Jacob had rescued Wilson just two minutes ago. It was a good thing too, because without a third person, Shepard knew he and Jacob would be dead. The ex-slaver blew the leg off a mech, before shooting it's head off. The three men put their weapons away, as Wilson ran to a locked door.

"I'll open this up, and we're scot-fre- Miranda? But you're-"

"Dead?"

The woman raised her pistol, shooting Wilson in the chest.

"Miranda!" screamed Jacob. "You killed him!"

"Wilson betrayed us all."

Shepard found himself mildly amused by the arguing, until he saw the man standing next to Miranda. Shepard raised his eyebrows, before lowering them in anger.

"Alenko."


	3. Job Application

Shepard, Jacob, Miranda, and Kaiden sat in the shuttle, all looking away from one another. Shepard was the first to speak.

"Why did you have to bring him along?"

"I convinced the Illusive Man to revive him.," said Miranda, folding her arms. "I didn't want anything to do with you, but he insisted."

"You know, I'm beginning to like you less and less."

"You're an ex-slaver who betrayed both your species, and people like you."

"People like me?"

"Colonists. Major Alenko, on the other hand, sacrificed everything, except for his sense of morals."

Shepard leaned forwards, a mock smile on his face. "Really? Because, between me and him-"

"He and I," Miranda muttered.

"Shut up. Between me and him, which one is A: Hero of the Citadel, and B: a huge dick?"

"I could say the same about you Shepard," said Kaiden.

"Don't make me kill your crew again."

"On your own? You wouldn't last a minute."

"Let's test that theory."

"Be quiet, both of you!" Jacob interrupted. "Arguing will get us nowhere."

"Agreed," said Kaiden, leaning back. "Let's just get this over with, so I can go back to the Alliance."

The shuttle docked in the Cerberus station, the doors opening. Miranda was the first to step out, followed by Jacob and Shepard. Kaiden also left, albeit reluctantly.

"Worried?"

"You aren't worth talking to."

"B-but Kaiden! What happened to everything we ha-"

"Shut up!"

Kaiden scratched his cheek, feeling scars that weren't there two years ago.

Shepard and Alenko walked down the dimly lit hallway in silence. A dark, boxed room awaited them. The two men each stepped on circles on the floor, which were differently colored from the rest of the ground. A cylindrical grid encircled them, scanning their bodies.

Two holograms appeared in front of the Illusive Man. He took a long drag from his cigarette, before standing up to greet the men.

"Shepard. Alenko."

"I'll never work for Cerberus!"

"Mister Alenko, please settle down."

"See," began Shepard. "Even the terrorist thinks you're too uptight."

"Shut up."

"You don't throw wood in a fire, you don't encourage the-"

"Gentlemen, please. I'm not asking either of you to work for Cerberus. Not yet. However," the Illusive Man took another drag of his cigarette. "I am asking you to investigate a colony: Freedom's Progress. It was recently attacked by an unknown force, like three others before it."

"No"

"I'd rather not."

"Please, human colonies are being attacked. I'm not asking you to sell your souls, I'm asking you to see the greater good."

Kaiden held firm. "No."

"Could I just get a shuttle to Omega?"

"Gentl-"

"Fine. But I am not working for you. I'm only doing this for the good of humanity."

"Thank you, Mr. Alenko. And you Shepard?"

"Still expecting that shuttle."

The Illusive Man sighed, and sat back in his seat.

"Very well, but let me say that-"

Shepard cut the transmission, walking out, back into the hallway.


	4. 21:6

Shepard exited the shuttle, walking onto the Omega dock. He took a deep breath, savoring every bit of air. It smelled of alcohol, sex, blood, and poverty.

'Nope,' Shepard thought. 'Hasn't changed a bit.'

John watched the shuttle as it flew off, before turning to face the walk to the entrance. Instead of a hallway, however, he saw a Batarian.

"Shepard."

"Bray? Good to see you."

"Yeah. Heard you died."

"I was only mostly dead."

"Big difference?"

"Apparently. I'm guessing this is more than a friendly hello?"

"Aria wants to talk with you."

"So she does remember! Tell me, did she get the flowers is sent?"

Bray cracked a small, lopsided smile.

"I think she burned them. And before you ask, the same with the card."

"Thanks Bray, I'll go see her."

"Nice armor by the way. Hahne Kedar; it suits you."

The Batarian left, leaving Shepard to the hallway. At the end of the hall, an old man in yellow and white armor stood, beating a Batarian.

"Zaeed Massani?"

The man turned, a look of surprise on his face.

"Shepard?"

John jogged up to him, smiling.

"You're looking good," said the merc. "For a dead man."

"Eh, I got better. I'm a zombie, but better."

"I must've rubbed off on you; cheating death like it's nothing."

"Granted, it took two and a half years but-"

"Please… you have to help me," moaned the Batarian. Zaeed turned, fire in his eyes.

"Did I say you could talk?" He kicked the alien again, before turning back to Shepard. "So, what are you planning on doing?"

"I was going to do some odd jobs for Aria, see about getting myself a ship. Care to join?"

"Aria? What happened to Cerberus?"

"Cerberus? How did you know they tried to hire me?"

"Tried to? The e-mail said that you and some marine would show up here and that we'd take on the Collectors."

"Must've assumed I'd join up."

"So you aren't here for me. That's just goddamn great, more waiting."

"Word of warning: that marine's an asshole."

"Thanks Shepard. Always did like you."

Shepard stepped into the loud, red-hued bar that was Purgatory. He walked towards the stairway leading to Aria's lounge. As he reached the stairway's top, two Batarians stopped him.

"You'll need to submit to a scan before-"

"Ekretin, Ukolem, please," called an uncaring Asari voice. "This is John Shepard, after all."

Shepard smiled, and pushed the Batarians out of the way, before taking a seat on Aria's couch.

"Did I say you could sit down?"

"After that night we spent on Thessia, I think I reserve sitting rights."

"That was a one time thing and you know it, Shepard."

"I couldn't have been that bad."

"No, you were better than a number of people I've known."

"Because of my rugged charm and unmatched handsomeness?"

"Because I have poor taste and poorer judgement."

"Stop it. I'm gonna blush."

"I don't do deadpan."

"Eh, it works when it has to."

"Most things do. Why don't you tell me why you came here?"

"Uh… Bray told me to?"

"Before that."

"I was looking for a job."

"Payment?"

"A ship, crew, and enough supplies to last two weeks."

"I think I have a job worth that."  
>"What is it?"<p>

"Ever heard of Archangel?"

"I've been a bit dead, in case you didn't notice."

"You are paler than usual. He likes to call himself a vigilante. He's more an annoyance, but he has his uses."

"He works for you?"

"Unintentionally. He's managed to piss off the Eclipse, Blue Suns, and Blood Pack. They've gathered in an apartment complex, trying to kill Archangel. I want you to join the gangs, kill the freelancers you go with, team up with Archangel, wipe out the gangs, and shoot him in the back. Think you can handle it?"

"I led the team that saved the Citadel. I can take a few gangs."

"I'll have a ship waiting for you. If you die, well, your loss."

"Love you too Aria."

"I don't do love. The sign-up is down the stairs, to the right."


	5. Gabe, Mike, Raph, and Shep

John Shepard was only a little on edge. Aria would come through, he knew that. Still, having two and a half years dedicated to his rebirth, only to die a freelancer would be more than a little anti-climactic. He'd just have to make a mad dash to the apartment's top level, where Archangel was to be found. He'd survive. Probably.

**-  
>Shepard jumped off the platform, with the three other freelancers he was with. Weilding only a pistol, Shepard began to dash towards the apartment's entrance. A merc behind him fell backwards, a large hole in the center of his head. Shepard ran faster. Once inside, Shepard turned, shooting the other two men. One bullet pierced a merc's leg, another one went through his head. The other stopped dead in his tracks, moving to draw his own pistol. Shepard fired at the man's head, putting a bullet in his neck. Shepard put his pistol away, and ran up a staircase, leaving the freelancer to bleed out.<strong>

The door to Archangel's position slid open without trouble.

"Thought it'd be locked," mumbled Shepard, before seeing Archangel, who was fully decked in heavy, helmeted, blue armor. "Hi. My name's Shepard, and I'm not here to-"

The vigilante raised a finger, the universal sign for 'wait'. Shepard obliged. The Turian fired off a shot, which flew through a previously cloaked Eclipse member.

"Alright," began Shepard. "Are you done? Because I'm not here to kill-"

Archangel removed his helmet, to reveal a familiar, visored face.

"Vakarian? What the hell are you doing on Omega?"

"Oh, you know," said Garrus, leaving his perch. "Taking in the local culture."

"That's for damn sure. I mean, vigilante, really?"

"I couldn't exactly go back to C-Sec after our little adventure. Or your death."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. A group called Cerberus put me back together."

"Cerberus? You aren't with them are you?"

"Course not. They told me that they were going after whatever was behind Saren."

"And?"

"And I told them to fuck themselves. I'm not getting caught up in that."

"So why'd you come to me? Planning another adventure?"

"Honestly, I was here to kill you. Didn't know it was you, specifically, though."

"I assume you've given up on that?"

"You never know. There was a ship involved, after all."

"Heh. From who?"

"Aria."

"Aria? Really?"

"I slept with her. Called in a favor."

"Of course you di- Shit."

"What?"

"Another wave. And there looks to be three heavily armed ones."

"Let me see."

Shepard peered over the apartment's railing. He soon spotted Kaiden, Miranda, and Jacob.

"Don't shoot those three."

"Because?"

"Those two are the ones who revived me. I want to know why they're here."

"And the third?"

"Is Alenko."

"And you don't want me to shoot him?"

"If we want answers, we want trust."

"True enough. Alright, I'll just take out the two freelancers."

Garrus let off two shots, before retreating behind a couch. Shepard soon followed.

"So what happened here?"

"Grab that assault rifle, and I'll tell you once we make it out."

"Ever the optimist, huh Vakarian?"

"You'd be surprised."

Kaiden, Jacob, and Miranda stepped through the door leading to Archangel. Spying the vigilante, Kaiden lowered his SMG, before raising it again, at the sight of his companion.

"What the hell is Shepard doing here?"

"You expect me to know?" came Jacob's reply.

"Sorry to butt in," said Shepard; "but I thought that you were going after the Collectors, not hunting down my crewmates."

"It's not about you Shepard, we came for Archangel. But seeing that he was, and presumably still is with you, I'd say he's no longer necessary."

"Like it or not Alenko, Archangel is still a very skilled fighter. Let's not forget that he was with C-Sec either, he's obviously interested in doing good."

"Miranda's right," said Jacob. "I'm willing to bring Garrus aboard."

"I only come if Shepard comes."

Shepard's eyes widened. The human grabbed Garrus' arm, pulling him away from Kaiden's squad. Shepard began to speak, in a barely audible whisper.

"What the hell was that?"

"You wanted information, this is how. We can get aboard their ship, learn what's happening, hell, we could take over the operation."

"Or, I cut off a turian's head, give it to Aria, grab a ship, we can find Tali and Wrex, and kill them when they least-"

"I know that you usually fight head on, but for now, just follow my lead."

"Vakarian, if you drag me into-"

Garrus walked back to the group.

"Both of us, or neither one."

"Fine," came Miranda's reply.

Garrus took Jacob's hand, and shook it, before a missile hit him in the face.

**Kaiden launched a grenade at the airship, finally shooting it out of the air. Shepard was kneeling beside Garrus, his hand pressed against the Turian's face, where blood, tinted blue from face paint, was pouring out. Miranda was crouching next to the body.**

"He's bleeding out!"

"I know that Shepard, and I've already administered Medi-Gel."

"Then why hasn't the bleeding stopped!?"

"He took a missile to the face. He's lucky to have survived, though it looks like the blood loss will get to him soon."

"No! No, he's not going to die."

"He's taken too much-"

"No, will live. Make sure."

A Salarian doctor stepped through the doorway, rapidly utilizing his Omni-Tool. He motioned for Shepard and Miranda to move towards Kaiden.

"You three. Go. We take care of Archangel. Bring him back to ship. You prep. Will be there shortly."

Miranda grabbed Shepard's wrist, which promptly pulled itself away.

"I'm not gonna run away."

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost," said Kaiden, as he passed them both.


	6. Friends, Foes, and Schoolgirl Crushes

"So, I guess I have you to thank for saving Vakarian's life?"

The Salarian, Mordin, was typing away at his Omni-Tool, barely taking any time to look at Shepard.

"No thanks necessary, part of job."

"Your job? You're a doctor then?"

"Doctor, explorer, former-STG operative, part-time singer."

"STG? What's an old scientist doing there?"

"Huh. Thought you'd be more interested in singing. Performed some Gilbert and Sullivan. Could show you, if you desired?"

Shepard raised a hand in protest. "I'll take my chances."

"Shame. Could go on for hours. Please go, have work to do."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Some other time, perhaps. Zaeed was looking for you."

"Zaeed's on the ship?"

"Engine deck, trash room. Good-bye Shepard."

Shepard stepped into the armory, coming from the lab. He saw Jacob hunched over a workbench, piecing together a shotgun.

"Taylor, how are you?"

Jacob turned around, a suspicious look on his face. He folded his arms, showing only a hint of a smile.

"I must say Shepard, I'm surprised to see you. Didn't expect you to talk to anyone here, least of all a Cerberus member."

"You're the second least assholeish on this ship."

"Thanks, I guess. So why'd you come back?"

"You saw, it was cause Vakarian forced me."

"Alright. The real reason?"

"That'd spoil the surprise."

"I see. I won't report you, Alenko's a bit too 'Alliance ho' for my tastes. Just don't hurt Miranda when push comes to shove."

"As long as she doesn't make me want to any more than I already do."

"Whatever floats your boat. But if she dies because of you-"

"Then I die, I get it. I've heard it all before."

"Thanks Shepard. Come back later, we'll have a drink."

The elevator doors slid open, and Shepard stepped out onto the engine deck.

Zaeed shot another garbage cube out into space.

"Christ, how much shit's on this thing?"

Zaeed turned around as he heard the doors to his room slide open, revealing Shepard.

"The hell've you been?"

"You aren't the only guy on here Zaeed. Gotta keep my reputation up."

"By socializing? That's not how you keep a reputation like yours Shepard."

"I mean for when I mutiny."

"Oh, obviously. You made it so goddamn obvious, how couldn't I know?"

"Alright, one: you're a jackass. Two: I'm gonna need your help when the time comes. Vakarian's with me, and Taylor won't report us."

"You told the Cerbeus lackey?"

"He already knew, and don't interrupt again. What I'm asking is for you to fire with me when the shit hits the fan, not at me."

"Three against a ship full of trained gunmen?"

"I've done it before."

"Well fuck you too."

John stepped back into the elevator, a grin on his face. Alenko was gonna-

"That happy to see me, huh?"

Shepard looked next to him, and saw a short-haired redhead standing next to im. She was holding a datapad to her chest.

"Excuse me?"

"Right, we haven't met, sorry. Just a little joke. I'm Kelly Chambers, our ships Yeoman and communications officer."

"Good to meet you. I'm John Shepard, Ex-Slaver, Hero of the Citadel, and part-time psychopath."

"I know who you are, everyone on this ship does. And between you and me, I do think that you're a hero."

"I'm not a hero, trust me. I lie, cheat and kill. For a living, too."

"So does the Major. And the Illusive Man."

"Good point. It was nice talking to ya, but…"

Shepard gestured to the now open elevator door.

"See you around Shepard. Don't be a stranger."

Shepard turned from the Yeoman quickly enough to miss a small wink from her. She sighed in both defeat and embarrassment, before her eyes met her feet, as the doors closed.

"That happy to see me? Ugh."


	7. Recruitment

It was true. Shepard still hated the Citadel. Even more so, considering he was with Miranda. Anyone else would be fine with him. Zaeed and Vakarian were always good to have around, and Mordin or Jacob wouldn't be so bad. Hell, he'd even prefer Alenko. At least he'd get some silence from him, unlike the woman who was next to, who refused to stop criticizing him.

"-and while you may think of Alenko as a bad man, at least he went after Saren because it was the right thing to do. Like it or not, he is better than you in every wa-"

"First off, shut up. Second, shut the hell up. Third, I don't give two shits what you think of Alenko, because I hate him, and nothing will change that. Fourth-"

"You've made your point."

"And you made yours about fifteen minutes back."

The humans turned from one another, similarly folding their arms. Shepard began to tap his foot in annoyance.

"When's she gonna show up?" he muttered, under his breath.

"AHHH!"

Shepard jerked his head back, before seeing Miranda pinning a young Japanese woman, cloaked in black, to the ground. He pulled the two ladies apart.

"Jesus, what're you-" Shepard stared at the person behind him in shock. "Kasumi?"

The woman brushed dust off of her black, near skintight armor. She flashed a smile, revealing pearly white teeth.

"In the flesh."

"So you are a human under that hood?"

"Flesh can be artificial. Besides, you know well enough what I am under this hood," Kasumi smirked.

"Yeah, speaking of that, how's Kenshi?"

"Dead. But we'll get to that later. Right now, theres a ship to board."

"We're still waiting for Major Alenko and the Normandy to return," came Miranda's authoritative voice. "But we still need to make a supply run. Consider that your first mission Kasumi. Shepard, your second. I'll wait here for the Major to return."

Shepard could swear he felt the bitchiness radiating off of the Cerberus operative.

-Kaiden felt a chill go up his spine as he released another Shockwave. When he imagined taking a girl out of cryo-stasis and boarding the Normandy, he hadn't really considered that he would be double-crossed, thrust into a prison break, and one wrong step away from death. Then again, why should anything be easy? The Spectre heard Jacob let out another blast from his shotgun, and, taking the opportunity, ran up to the next line of cover.

-"So, Shepard, you ever have ramen?"

"Can't say I have."

"It's good. Considered a delicacy back on Earth."

"Isn't it just microwaved noodles?"

"Delicacy."

-Kaiden put a bullet in Warden Kuril's head.

"Let's see you cure-all of this."

"Major Alenko, permission to speak freely?"

"Granted."

"Never joke ever again."

"...Noted."


	8. Old Friends

Shepard climbed onto the Normandy, following Miranda and Kasumi. The ship had docked not five minutes ago, and was already preparing for takeoff. Shepard made his way to the cockpit, and sat down in the co-pilot's seat. Joker turned his head to him, his hands still routinely going through the take-off patterns.

"What're you doing here?"

"Can't talk to an old friend?"

"We aren't friends."

"It was a joke. Thought you might realize that, considering the name."

"My name's Jeff."

"Well I'm glad to know-"

A blue hologram, resembling a chess peice, popped up from a minister next to Joker.

"Hello Shepard, pleased to meet you."

"Uh... What are you?"

"I am the Enhanced Defence Intelligence, or EDI, for short. I help to control the Normandy."

"Pain in the ass too," Joker muttered.

"So, why are you talking to me?"

"Miss Lawson would like to see you in her quarters."

"Fantastic. I'll make my way there."

"Should I inform her of your impending arrival?"

Shepard was halfway to the cockpit's exit when his reply came, "Whatever you want EDI."

"...Understood Shepard. Logging you out."

Miranda looked up from her terminal at the sound of the doors to her quarters opening. Shepard walked in, an uninterested expression on his face.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, and might I add, I'm surprised you came. I didn't expect it from-"

"A slaver, yeah, I get it. Just tell me what you want."

"It's about our newest resident, Jack. She doesn't-"

"Hold up. Jack's here?"

"So you know her? Good, it should make things easier."

"Make what easier?"

"We need you to convince her to cooperate with us. We got her aboard, but she doesn't seem interested in anything but killing me, Jacob, and any other Cerberus operative on this ship."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

"Shepard, make sure to-"

But he was already out of the room. Miranda returned to her work, making a note to tell the Illusive Man exactly where she would put Shepard, before throwing him out of it.

"John fucking Shepard. Why am I not surprised?"

Jack tossed her Cerberus datapad aside, before standing up, arms folded, a scowl across her face.

"You didn't even have the decency to leave a note."

"I had to go to Dakunna, and you were joining a cult. How'd that go for you, by the way?"

"How do you think it went?"

"Same as usual?"

"Exactly. What're you down here for anyways?"

"I heard you were on board and wanted to-"

"Don't lie to me. You know what happens to-"

"Save me the 'psychotic bitch looking for payback' speech, I've heard it before. And I'm down here because of Lawson."

"The cheerleader? You're working for her? Well you two can fuck off the edge of my-"

"I'm not working for her. She wanted me to get you to play nice, but I have a better idea."

"Which is?"

"We take over. Garrus and Zaeed are already with me. A biotic'd be nice to have."

"So you're just using me for my biotics?"

"And your eyes. But you might want to ease up on the mascara next time. It's more 'Asari wannabe' than 'murderer of thousands."

"More than that. Alright, fine, I'll join on one condition."

"So long as it doesn't involve Salarian midgets, I'm fine with it."

"We kill the Cerberus bitch. She's-"

"Say no more. Be ready when the time comes."

Shepard stepped out of Jack's quarters, and bumped into a man in a Cerberus jumpsuit.

"Out of the way Shepard."

"Alenko. Pleasure as always."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same to you."

"What're you doing down here?"

"I'm introducing myself to the newest member of our squad. You?"

"Lawson sent me to talk to her first. I softened her up a bit, but a cant guarantee you won't get a bullet in the head."

"I was expecting one in the back, but a bullet's a bullet. Report back to Lawson, stat."

"I can think for myself asshole," Shepard grumbled, walking off.

Shepard stepped into Miranda's quarters, eyes only half open.

"Shepard," began the Cerberus operative. "You're late to report by almost three hours."

"Jacob invited me for a drink, and then Kasumi started a poker game. EDI can call a mean bluff."

"You taught our advanced AI how to gamble?"

"No, she already knew. But I talked to Jack, just like you asked."

"As I ordered. There's a difference."

"Still, I think she should be fine. 'Twas beauty that tamed the savage beast, after all."

"Killed. Beauty killed the beast. Not tamed."

"Same difference."

"Oxymorons don't help anyone."

"I'm absolutely unsure of that."

"Stop."

"Let's just agree to disagree."

"Shepard, get out of my office."

"As you wish, Ozymandias."

"I'm not a broken pedestal."

"Ramesses II didn't think so either."

Miranda laughed, folding her arms.

"What's so so funny?"

"I just realized that I'm discussing poetry with a slaver. I'm surprised."

"Now you're looking for excuses to hate me."

"Excuse me?"

"You know full well that I spent 16 years on Mindoir. You shouldn't be surprised that I've heard one of the most famous poems ever written."

"I never said that was why I was surprised."

"Then why were you?"

"I half expected myself to have killed you this far into the conversation."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"My pleasure."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna turn in."

"You'll want to get up early. The Major has a mission for you."

"Alenko trusts me now?"

"Not at all."


	9. A Party, a Theft, and an Itchy Suit

"You want me to do what?"

The skycar carrying Shepard and Kasumi whizzed passed one of Bekenstien's many mountain ranges.

"Break into Dovovan Hock's vault, steal a greybox containing all my memories of Kenshi, and get out. Simple."

"Except he knows who I am."

"I don't see how that's a problem."

"This could block off future job opportunities!"

"Not if we don't get caught."

"But... This suit is itchy."

"Quit being a baby."

"I'm not kidding."

"Of course not. Here's the plan: since you know Hock, we're going to see if you can't convince him to let you see his vault. If not, we have a statue of Saren in tow, containing all of our weapons and armor, except your pistol, that they should allow. We give it to Hock, who'll put in the vault, we break in, grab the greybox, and if worse comes to worse, we suit up and shoot our way out. Any questions?"

"It's riding my crotch too."

"No questions, okay."

-Donovan Hock stared up at the docking skycar, an unshakable scowl on his face. Two armed guards stood beside him. As Shepard stepped out of the skycar, the men raised their weapons, causing Shepard to put his hands up.

"Woah woah woah, Don, what's this about?"

"This is about the Torch!"

"The Torch? What?"

"The Torch you stole from me!"

"You promised me a share of the profits!"

"I meant the money you idiot!"

"You never said I couldn't take it, so I assumed I could."

"At least tell me it didn't go to waste."

"Well, it got me a job with the Shadow Broker-"

"You gave the Torch to the Shadow Broker?!"

"It didn't go to waste," Shepard replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Just come in. I suppose there's room for you."

"You're breaking my heart Don."

"Good."

Hock entered his estate, leaving Shepard. As he turned back to the skycar, Kasumi uncloaked, laughing as she did. Shepard stepped back, startled.

"Jesus, you've got to stop that!"

"If you were able to, you would too."

"Who says I can't? Grarak wasn't an idiot."

"Can you?"

"No, but that's beside the point."

"Mmhmm. So what's this Torch Hock's so mad about?"

"I worked with him once, to steal Statue of Liberty."

"The... Excuse me?"

"We stole the broken pieces of the Statue of Liberty, were gonna put them together, sell them to the Nort American government, and split the profits. I knew Hock was just going to shoot me in the back, so I stole the Torch, and gave it to the Shadow Broker in exchange for a few jobs. First one was Eden Prime."

"And here you are?"

"And here I am. Ready to party?"

"It's a social gathering Shep. Hence the tux."

"Yeah, speaking of that, are there pine needles on the inside?"

"Just shut up. I'll meet you in there."

Kasumi cloaked, leaving Shepard walking towards Hock's estate, shaking his head.

-"I have to say, it's a nice party. Love the art gallery."

"Most of it is Asari. It lacks that certain... charm, of human pieces, but is quite soothing."

"It is Asari after all."

Hock chuckled to himself, before taking a sip of his champagne. He looked down at Shepard's glass, which had been left untouched.

"You aren't having any of yours?"

"Not too thirsty. Unless you have any ryncols?"

"Feeling unsatisfied?"

"Feeling sentimental."

"For?"

"My ship," Shepard responded, before seeing Hock's confused expression. "It blew up. Twice."

"Ah. I haven't exactly been following recent news."

"Wasn't recent, but I'll take it."

"I suppose you have to."

"That's what I like about you Hock. You're direct, but you leave options open. Like a mother."

"You aren't awful Shepard, no matter what happened in the past. You certainly got the job done, and you deserved that Torch, despite what I've said before."

"Stop it Don, you'll make me blush."

"Walk with me Shepard."

"Where to?"

"My personal vault,"

-Shepard's eyes widened at the sight of Hocks vault. The statues, though crumbling, we're still worth a fortune each. Hock turned to Shepard, a smile on his face.

"It's a fine treasury, no? I'm quite proud."

"You should be. Really, it's great."

Shepard reached for his pistol, as did Hock. The two men held their guns aimed at each other.

"You honestly thought I'd let you get away with cheating me Shep-"

A loud bang echoed throughout the vault, and Hock dropped to the ground, dead. Kasumi uncloaked, a grim expression on her face.

"Not happy?"

"I will be. Grab the greybox, it should be here."

Shepard ran towards a small pedastel, tucked away from the rest of the treasures. He picked the greybox from it's resting place, along with a small SMG.

"I found it, plus a- no, the Hornet. Want it?"

"Toss it over."

Shepard obliged, and pocketed the greybox,

"Thanks Shep. We should be able to get out of here no problem, so long as we don't shoot anyone."

"You do know who you're talking to, right?"

"I'm praying to whatever might be out there that's a joke."

"I'm a pirate, not an idiot. Have more faith in me."

-Kasumi and Shepard left Hock's estate in the skycar, avoiding a fight. Kasumi looked down at the greybox, only raising her head when they had left Bekenstien's atmosphere.

"Shep, I may have forgotten to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The greybox maybe has a couple of files that could start a galaxy-wide war."

"And...?"

"And if it falls into the wrong hands-"

"Kasumi, this is all you have left of Kenshi. I think you'll manage to hold onto it."

"...I still have a speech to persuade you into letting me keep it."

"And I'm sure it was wonderful. I just have a favor to ask."

"After getting me the greybox back? Anything."

"Help me take over control of the Normandy from Alenko."

"...I'm regretting that last statement."

**So this chapter is going to be up a bit early, but I'm going to be really busy tomorrow, so I might as well put it up now. To all my readers: thank you, and reviews are always appreciated. I feel like a sellout... Whatever. Your support means the world to me, etc, etc... Seriously though, I am genuinely amazed at how this story has gone so far. I never thought that this series would pick up how it did. Thanks everyone reading this, and I'll see you next week.**


	10. Loyalty

"So you're a Krogan?"

"Not a true Krogan."

Shepard stood in front of a young, orange Krogan, in the Normandy's storage room.

"No, no, I got that, just... Why aren't you?"

"I'm clanless. Tank-bred. Nothing more than another desperate grab to reclaim lost glory."

"So you don't think the Krogan are glorious?"

"I had memories placed in me, events I haven't lived. Krogan victorious in battle, slaughtering Rachni, tearing Threser Maws apart! But what I see are a race of cowards, choosing to slowly die off."

"Heh."

"You're laughing. Why? You think my pain is funny!?"

"No, Grunt, of course not. I just have a friend with the same mindset."

"He can't decide if he should help or abandon the Krogan?"

"Now that you mention it, he is pretty inconsistent..."

Grunt folded his arms, scowling about as much as a Krogan could.

"Hmph. Thanks for the talk Shepard, but-"

"We're done talking? When did that happen?"

"When I got sick of talking. Now go."

"I was just going to miss your melodic voice is all."

"Heh. Guess I'll miss your twinkling eyes."

"Says the Krogan with baby blues."

"Says the human with the permanent monotone."

"Point taken. I'll leave you to... Whatever it is you do in here."

"John Shepard, Hero of the Citadel!"

A greying, middle aged man shook Shepard's hand with an unnatural ferocity.

"That's the warmest welcome I've had since I got on this boat," Shepard smirked. "I don't think we've been properly introduced."

"Mess Sargent Rupert Gardner, at your service. And might I say, it's an honor to meet you."

"I wouldn't go that far. I can still slap a collar on you and ship you off to a Batarian EeZo mine."

"Ha! Ha... Oh that's, ah, that's not funny at all. But really, you saved the Citadel, stopped Saren and the Geth, and all while one-upping the Alliance at every turn. I'd say that makes you an honor to meet."

"You hate the Alliance then?"

"With a passion. Just, ah... don't tell the Major. He'd-"

"Say no more. I just have a favor to ask."

Gardner nodded, promoting Shepard to continue.

"I'm staging a mutiny. I just want you to give Alenko food poisoning the day before. I'll tell you when."

"I dunno... The Illusive Man wanted Alenko heading this mission. I may not approve, but it must be for a reason."

"He wanted me to co-command with him. I declined. Technically we'd still be following orders if I was in charge."

"..."

"Well?"

"Count me in."

Shepard stepped into the red tinted room that housed the Normandy's main cannon. Almost immediately, he was greeted by Garrus.

"Hey, long time no see."

"I thought you didn't get human expressions."

"Thank Hadley. How goes the recruitment?"

"Jack, Kasumi, Zaeed, and Gardner are with us."

"What about Chambers? A comm officer's a valuable thing to have."

"And the one giving reports."

"You want to convince Lawson to help us?"

"Maybe not on purpose..."

"I despise her as much as the next Turian, but I give her credit where credit's due. She's smart, and you won't fool her as easily as you did that VI on Noveria."

"You've never seen me in action."

"Was that a... It was, wasn't it? You disgust me."

"Well if you're so sure that I can't, why don't you try?"

"To have sex with Lawson?"

"To talk to her. Aren't you supposed to be helping?"

"Blame Cerberus. They couldn't calibrate a gun if their lives depended on it. Which it does."

"Calibrations? Again?"

"I like explosions John. I only want to see the best."

"You cringe when people mention explosions."

"I know, shut up."

"So what happened on Omega that got you backed into a corner?"

"We're having a conversation now? Alright, my team and I were being hunted by the Blue Sons, Eclipse, and Blood Pack. It had been three days when we decided to bunker down in the apartment and fight them all off. The only reason we weren't out within the hour is because one of my teammates betrayed us. Sidonis. He got off Omega before we did, but I'm tracking him."

"We're going to take him out, right?"

"Once we get the ship. Alenko'd never let me."

"You just want me to have the ship for a revenge scheme?"

"It's not for your looks, that's for damn sure."

"You're breaking my heart Garrus."

"Good. Now go get Chambers on our side."

"Shepard, hey!"

"Kel, it's just John."

"Kel?"

"Alright, Kelly."

"No, no, I like it."

"Got it. How's the big man doing?"

"Grunt? Weren't you just talking to him?"

"No, Alenko. How is he?"

"I probably shouldn't tell you..."

"C'mon, it couldn't hurt. I'm concerned for him."

"No you aren't."

"At least give me a hint."

"Shepard..."

"John."

"-sigh- John, I-"

"He's actually a woman. Hot or cold?"

"Alright, I'll tell. He's breaking under the leadership role. He barely sleeps,and when he does he has nightmares. Sometimes he mumbles about Liara T'Soni, and he's told me that he's afraid he'll fail."

"Are you afraid he'll fail?"

"...A little. Just don't tell him."

"He wouldn't listen to me anyways. You know, the Illusive Man wanted me to lead."

"I overheard it from the Major, yes."

"It's not too late for me to save the mission."

"A mutiny? John, that's insane."

"So was fighting Saren with nothing but an assault rifle and a clunky ship. Didn't stop me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, but what happens if you fail?"

"I won't die, Cerberus won't allow it. At worst I'll be put in another supply closet."

"...what do I have to do?"

"Just keep all comms down, but act like we hacked in. It'll save us time, and keep the blame off you."

"I'll do it, but if the Major wins the fight, I'm giving myself up."

"Kel, do you know how hard it is to find a good Yeoman these days?"

"It's out of the question."

Shepard smirked.

"Good. Wouldn't want to escape without you."


	11. On the Horizon

-Kaiden scratched his cheek, tearing open a newly formed scar in the process. Chakwas had told him to keep a positive attitude, but he was finding it harder and harder to do these days. Hell, his eyes were starting to glow red! Looked almost like the Illusive Man's, God forbid. As the war table lowered into the floor, the Major stared cautiously at the door to the hallway outside. He was expecting a shot in the back, though from Shepard or Cerberus, he wasn't sure. A cylinder of light scanned Kaiden, and a hologram of the Illusive Man appeared in front of him. The man released a puff of smoke before speaking. "Alenko, we found them. The Collectors are going to target a small colony on Horizon. Get there."

"How do you know?"

"I have my connections. Your priority is keeping the colonists safe, but try to find any information on what the Collectors want. On a side note, a marine named Ashley Williams is stationed there. You met her on Eden Prime."

"I remember."

"See if you can't recruit her. She's a talented soldier, though loyal to the Alliance."

"Understood."

"And Alenko: keep yourself in good condition. Ms Chambers tells me you're losing sleep. Humanity's counting on you."

"I know. And you don't need to worry."

"Good. Is Dr Solus' anti-swarm armor prepared yet?"

"Not sure. I'll check on it."

"Make sure that you do. Good luck, Alenko."

-Kaiden entered the Normandy's lab, where Mordin seemed to be waiting for him.

"Major Alenko, good! Found breakthrough on swarm tech. Just need access to armory, will apply tech then."

"I'll tell Jacob. Just get it done quick, we're going to be fighting the Collectors soon."

"Fighting Collectors? Try to recover tissue sample, would be good to study. For mission, of course."

"We'll do what we can Doctor, just apply the resistant."

"Yes, will get started as soon as possible."

"Alright," said Kaiden, typing into his Omni-Tool. "You should have full access to the armory."

"Thank you Major. Should talk to Operative Lawson, tell her about mission."

"Good idea. I'll go see her. Just get the job done quick."

"Shouldn't take more than five minutes."

-Kaiden entered Miranda's quarters, as he felt a small scar spread onto his upper lip.

"Major Alenko," said Miranda, getting up from her desk. "I just got the Illusive Man's report. I assume Mordin's installed the upgrades?"

"He should have it finished by the time we reach the armory."

"Good. I'll meet you there. Finishing up a-"

"I understand, just get it done soon. Collectors won't wait for paperwork."

"Of course, Major."

-Kaiden, Miranda, and Mordin dropped onto the ground of Horizon, leaves crunching beneath their boots.

"Glad to be here," said the Salarian. "Should be testing own work. Hopefully not defective."

"I'm sure we'll survive," said Kaiden, raising his SMG. He put his hand to his helmet, hearing Joker's voice through the comms system.

"EDI says to get those defence towers up."

"Context, Joker. Context is good."

"Sorry, she's been nagging again. There are some defence towers that could fire on the Collector ship. They're down now, but if you can manually reset them yo- co- d h-"

"Joker? Joker! Damn."

"The seeker swarms must be interfering with communications. We'll have to reestablish a link."

Let's go then," said Kaiden.

The Major crouched behind a crate, and motioned for Mordin and Miranda to do the same. Suddenly, a blast of concentrated energy rocketed overhead. Kaiden rose from his cover, firing at the recently arrived Collectors. One of the monsters went down quickly, only for another to raise an impenetrable shield. Miranda released a Warp over the shield, removing the Collector's barrier. Mordin let loose a blast from his Omni-Tool, incinerating a Collector. Kaiden shot down another Collector, and looked to the skies.

"They're all down," said Miranda, who put her weapon away. "We should keep moving."

"Sure you don't wanna stay here? Admire the blood red skies?"

"Hilarious."

"What made you think I was joking?"

"Ass," Miranda muttered.

-Mordin crouched over a lifeless, mechanical body.

"What the hell are Husks doing here?" asked Kaiden.

"Strange. Dissimilar to those on Eden Prime. Improved Reaper tech, maybe?"

"But there should be any Husks," Miranda cut in. "The humans in stasis are alive, and there aren't any Dragon's Teeth here."

"Could be why the Collectors want humans. To breed an army for the Reapers?"

"If that's true, why bother taking them alive?"

"Making Husks when necessary? Not to mention decomposition," added Mordin.

"We'll find out when we stop them," said Kaiden, who had taken out his SMG. "Right now, all we can do is rescue those colonists."

-"Through the door! Through the door!"

Miranda, Kaiden, and Mordin barreled into the garage. The Major raised a barrier, but not in time to stop a bullet from finding a chink in his armor. Mordin shut the doors as Miranda kept Kaiden balanced.

"I'm fine, nothing a little Medi-Gel won't fix."

The scientist raised his Omni-Tool, applying a layer of Medi-Gel to his teammate's shoulder.

"Should fully heal in a minute."

"Thanks."

Miranda was already at the other set of doors, hacking into them.

"How's it coming?"

The garage doors slid open, revealing a wide park, a comm tower in the center.

"That answer your question?" the biotic smirked.

-Miranda blasted the Scion's head apart, making sure it was dead. Kaiden had hacked into the comms tower, and was already talking to Joker.

"Joker, can you hear me?"

"Loud'n clear."

"How long should it take EDI to get those defense towers up?"

"Five minutes, tops. She's made it a point to constantly inform me of that for the past half hour."

"Are you sure that isn't a glitch?"

"Positive. Just her being a major dickbag! Sorry I shouted, just had to make sure she heard me."

"She's right next to you."

"Sometimes she ignores me."

"Just... Just tell her to start hacking."

"Already on it, Major Alenko."

"There she is! Listen you 'intelligence' program, we're going to have a serious talk-"

Kaiden switched off the comms, setting up a defensive position.

"I'll take point. Mordin, you stay back, take down armor and barriers, and heal us when necessary. Miranda, take an elevated position, hit them with biotics. Everyone get ready."

-Collectors poured into the area, immediately setting up shields. They began to fire, blasting away at crates while doing no harm to their own defences.

"Miranda, try to take down their shields!"

"How?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one!"

"You brought the professional scientist!"  
>"Not the point!"<p>

Kaiden shot a Collector out of the air, before tossing a grenade behind another's shield. Mordin incinerated one Collector's shield, disabling it. Miranda shot down a Collector. She turned, and blasted away three Husks with biotics.

"Defense towers at 50%"

"Could you hurry it up EDI? We're being swarmed!"

"It should be another five minutes. Also, may I tell Mr. Moreau your joke? He may wish to use it."

"Joke? What- Oh goddamn it. Fine, use it."

"Thank you. 75%"

A Collector dropped in front of Kaiden, startling him.

"Dont do that Miranda!"

"I control the lifting, not the dropping!"

Mordin threw a Husk off of him, when they and the Collectors began to retreat. Almost immediately after, the defense towers sprung to life, firing upon the Collector ship. The spacecraft began to take off, but not before a large chunk of it's armor fell off, and crashed onto the ground.

"Good riddance," said Kaiden.

"Agreed," said Mordin and Miranda, almost in unison.

The Major suddenly whipped around, SMG out, only to find himself facing an Alliance marine. He put his gun away, instead outstretching his hand. The marine took it with her own.

"Lieutenant Ashley Williams sir. You saved me on Eden Prime a couple years back. Heard you were dead. Damn shame, losing the real Hero of the Citadel."

"So you know what really happened? Glad to get a little recognition, at long last."

"Sir, I've read reports hearing you work for Cerberus. Can't say I thought they were true, but considering Catsuit's logo…"

"Miss Williams, you-"

"Miranda, be quiet. It's a temporary partnership Lieutenant. I could use you in it, in fact."

"I'm afraid I have to decline sir. My place and duty is with the Alliance."

"I'd agree with you, but you know how Cerberus is. Listen to everything you say."

"Another reason I can't join. I need to report back to the Citadel, Major."

"Duty calls. I understand."

The marines saluted, before walking off. Miranda and Mordin followed the Major, while Miranda eyed her suit.

"It's not _that_ bad."

-Kaiden, Miranda, and Mordin boarded the Normandy through the hangar bay, while hearing an odd banging in the distance.

"You hear that too, right? It's not my imagination?"

Before anyone could respond, the glass windows overlooking the bay crashed apart, revealing Shepard, Garrus, and Zaeed, all with assault rifles in hand. Joker was on the floor, one gun trained on him.

"Major Alenko," began Shepard, with a grin. "We'd like to have a word."


	12. Mutiny

"What the hell are you doing Shepard?"

"Is that even a question? I'm taking over your ship."

"How? Why? Why the hell would you want the Normandy?"

"I had a few inside sources to help, I need a ship, and she's a good ship."

"I didn't want you here in the first place. If you want a ship, Cerberus can get you one. Miranda, can you-"

"That's not your decision to make."

"I wouldn't want him to anyways. I'd prefer a ship that won't explode the second I'm out of range."

"I didn't think of that. I'll have to use it."

"That's why I wanted to do the diplomacy Shepard," whispered Garrus.

"Shut up," the human whispered back.

"All of you, be quiet. I'll settle this.," Miranda sighed, before drawing her pistol.

Shepard dove into cover, dragging Joker with him. Zaeed opened fire, and landed a shot in Mianda's arm. She slipped into cover, but not before dropping her pistol.

"Damn," she muttered, covering the wound with her hand.

The pistol fell on the ground, and let out a shot. The bullet whizzed passed Garrus' head, who was trying to track down Mordin.

"Damn Salarians…"

His visor searched for heat signatures, but could only find Kaiden's and Miranda's. Suddenly, a third signature appeared in his right eye. He turned to look at it, but was greeted by an incineration blast. Garrus stumbled back, leaving him exposed to rapid fire from the Salarian scientist. The shots cut through his shields, but the Turian found cover before any major damage could be done. Shepard had been firing off shots at Kaiden, periodically checking to see if Joker was still alive. The Major returned fire, but neither party ever hit one another. Miranda had tried to find patterns in the fire, looking for breaks to retrieve her weapon, but the fight seemed entirely random. She rolled her eyes, before turning on her comms.

"Jacob? Are you there? I'm having a bit of trouble in the cargo bay."

* * *

><p>Jacob had sealed himself in the lab, along with Grunt, Kelly, Gardner, the doctor Karin Chakwas, and the engineers Ken and Gabby, along with half the remaining crew.<p>

"Yeah, well there's a problem here too. Jack and Kasumi are out there, and even Grunt couldn't handle them."

"Then get to the armory," said Miranda, barely containing her anger.

"They're in the armory. All I've got is a pistol."

"And biotics. All I need is a barrier."

"Do it yourself Miranda. I need to keep the crew alive. What's left of them, anyways."

"Massanni got me in the arm. I can't make one strong enough to get me where i need to go."

"Which is?"

"To my pistol. It's on the other side of the bay."

"Just use your SMG!"

"I don't have a thermal clip!"

Jacob sighed in frustration. "Of course you don't. Listen, if the elevator stops-"

"It's my fault. Not the ones who cut the power."

"Humility, Miranda."

"Just get down here. I'll incapacitate Shepard and his men before you get there."

"Wait, they aren't-"

* * *

><p>Back in the cargo bay, things hadn't changed by much. Mordin had managed to permanently take down Zaeed's shields, but beyond that, no developments had been made in the battle. Miranda shut down her comms. She popped out of cover, and launched a small biotic blast, before grabbing her arm again, obviously in pain. The blast knocked Zaeed off his feet. The mercenary fell forward, off of his vantage point. He landed on the cargo bay's floor, unconscious. Garrus pulled out his assault rifle, and motioned for Shepard to drop to the floor. The human landed next to Zaeed, but on his feet. He dragged the old mercenary behind a stack of crates, while Garrus provided cover fire. Garrus began to pop a clip when he felt a hard blow from behind. The Turian stumbled forward, nearly losing his balance, but regained it at the last second. The Turian turned, and saw Jacob behind him. He raised his assault rifle, and pulled the trigger. Steam blasted out, as a loud beeping sound echoed throughout the hall. Jacob blasted Garrus off the engine deck with a biotic push. The Turian landed just as Zaeed did, with a broken leg as well. Jacob scanned for Miranda. He spotted her, and erected a biotic barrier around her. The Cerberus operative dashed out of her position, towards her pistol. She dove at the weapon, grabbing it as a number of bullets bounced harmlessly off her biotic shield. Miranda picked herself off up the ground, and ran towards Kaiden. She crouched next to him, behind cover.<p>

"Miranda? Where'd you go?"

"I was in the back. We need to confront Shepard now."

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"What we're doing is waiting for him to leave cover."  
>"He will. I know Shepard."<p>

"No, you don't."

"He wants to kill me more than anything."

"He wants to live more than anything. Then get money. Then kill you. We need to go out."

"Alright. I'll keep my weapon down. You get him with a surprise attack."

"I hear you."

The Major left his cover before Miranda did. She turned on her comms.

"Jacob, go back to the crew. I'll handle this."

* * *

><p>Kaiden stepped to the middle of the cargo bay, assault rifle down.<p>

"Shepard! My weapon's down!"

John looked to Kaiden from behind a crate, seeing that he was genuine. Shepard left his cover, keeping his weapon raised.

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Bang

Smoke exited Miranda's pistol. An assault rifle dropped to the ground, followed by blood.

Kaiden Alenko's body sank to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>This has gone up about 12 hours early because I'm planning to pull an all-nighter with Inquisition. Again. I will have a few stories about that as well, so keep an eye peeled. Also, I've decided n a schedule. Unless the Shades trilogy (Yes, it will be a trilogy) goes behind schedule, there will be a new chapter every Saturday. This extends to my other multi-chapter stories (of which there will be one at a time). Any one-shots will be posted on any weekday, but they won't have a certain period of time between them, they'll just come whenever they do. And yes, I am cruel for ending this chapter like I did. But I take pleasure in suspense, so you'll just have to take it. Sayonara, and leave a review if you like. They're always appreciated.<strong>


	13. Arguments

"What the shit did you just do!?"

"I just saved you," said Miranda, holstering her weapon. "And the galaxy."

"A: I didn't need you to kill him. B: You just frickin' killed him!"  
>"He was indoctrinated. Had all the signs, lack of sleep, either under or overconfident, slow change of personality, strange visions… everything."<p>

"So you killed him."

"I had to. He would have compromised the mission. I won't."

"Wait, wait, wait… you think you're getting the Normandy?"

"I'm it's second-in-command."

"Oh goddammit, you just called her an it."

"The Normandy is an object. A tool."

"She's supposed to be your baby! Have you ever even commanded a ship?"

"No, but I commanded an elite team that brought two men back from two and a half years of brain death."

"A team in a lab isn't the same as the crew of a ship. You need to work together on a ship. You can't do that."

"Don't act like you know me."

"I know enough about you to know that you aren't cut out for this."

"And you are? I'd rather choose where to go based on the mission, not how good the drinks are."

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

"Illium."

"The drinks there aren't bad!"

"That wasn't the point!"

"Then what was?"

"The point was that you are immature, impulsive, and immoral."

"Those are all completely true."

"But you still think you're the best choice?"

"Of course I do! As much as you'd like to believe that you're the best person here, you're just like Alenko."

"Alenko was under the control of the Reapers!"

"Then why did he just murder a colony full of their minions? Not that I'm complaining about him being dead, but there are holes. You fuck up with information on someone I don't hate, well..."

"I didn't "fuck up" the information. I was right."

"We all delude ourselves into thinking-"

"Don't start with the false philosophy. You might have convinced everyone you know that you're some 'broken bird' due to Mindoir, but you and I both know that's a lie."

"And we both know that for as special as you think you are, everything 'perfect' about you is because of a man with an idea and a bottle."

Miranda's eyes went wide with surprise, before being replaced with rage.

"How do you know about that?"

"I found some interesting files on your terminal."

"If you do anything to Oriana-"

"I changed the colony you were relocating her to."

"I swear to God Shepard I will-"

"Hey hey hey," said Shepard, raising his arms. "I was keeping her from being killed. Arvuna was going to be attacked by raiders."

"I assume you set them up with the location."

"I assume you've heard of friends? I called in a favor."

"To save my sister?"

"No one deserves to experience Mindoir for themselves."

"You saved my sister to prove a point?"

"I did it an hour ago, no point to prove. Have some faith."

"I was beginning to have faith in Alenko. You saw what good it did me."

"So you really don't have faith in yourself."

"Of course I don't! You know about-You're manipulating me."

"Am I?"

"Wipe that grin off your face!"

"I can't. I'm always happy when I win an argument."

"You never even moved oriana, did you?"

"Guilty as charged. Or innocent. Which is the correct one here?"

"Christ, I let myself be tricked by… by a slaver! This is not happening."

"You're right. It's already happened."

"You will not tell anyone about this, do you hear me?"

"One condition."

"Name it."

"The ship."

"...You're lucky I have a reputation."

"And an inflated ego. Don't worry, I noticed."

"It's not my ego Shepard. I can fix a mistake. I'm doing what you suggested. Having faith. The Illusive Man trusts you, and I shouldn't forget that. But if you go even one step out of line-"

"A bullet, I know. I've had this conversation before."

"The code to the Captain's Cabin is 0589. Check in with Yeoman Chambers to use the Galaxy Map. I am watching you."  
>"Could you specify which part of me you're watching? I want to know if I should be offended or start blushing."<p>

"You have a job Shepard. Do it."

Miranda turned away from Shepard, marching to the elevator. The newly appointed captain saw a scowl on her face before the elevator's doors closed.

* * *

><p>Shepard exited his cabin's bathroom, a towel around his waist. It was good to have an actual shower, but the lack of a toilet lid was just… weird.<p>

"Must be a military thing," he decided, before drying off his head.

A familiar _swoosh_ came from behind him, as Jack entered the room, soon followed by Kasumi.

"Why isn't she dead?"

"Jack," began Shepard. "I realise that Kasumi isn't the kind of person you'd usually want to be around, but is she really bad enough that you'd want to kill her?"

"Actually Shep, she was talking about-"

"The cheerleader, you said you'd kill her!"

"Technically, we're on a suicide mission, so…"

"Don't throw your bullshit at me Shepard."

"You want honesty?"

"Yeah."

"Fuck."

"Well?"

"Wait."

"Ohmygodjustsaysomethingnonmonosyllableistic!"

Shepard and Jack turned to look at Kasumi, who had averted her own gaze to the floor.

"Sorry, just a pet peeve."

"Whatever. Look, Jack, Miranda's useful. Not to mention one of Cerberus' top operatives. If she died, Cerberus would blow us out of the sky."

"So you lied."

"I do that. It's a thing I do. I would've thought you'd realize that by now."

"Considering the fact that you barely talk to me-"

"For very good reasons, I might add."

"Agreed," Kasumi added. "I mean, you're an insane murderer hellbent on revenge. No offense"

"None taken," both Shepard and Jack replied.

"Alright, not weird at all."

"Look Jack," said Shepard, returning to the convict. "I'm not going to kill Miranda, and you aren't going to either. Understood?"

"Fine. But you owe me for this."

"If it's anything like the last favor, no thanks."

"Don't remind me of that."

"Don't act like it was my fault. I was-"

"Okay, time to end this topic of conversation," said Kasumi, a panic in her voice. "I'll just, uh, go back to the bar."

"Don't die."

"That'll happen when Jacob visits the bar," Kasumi laughed. "Unfortunately," she added."

The doors to the cabin opened to let the women out, and closed again, leaving Shepard alone.


	14. Seeds of Loyalty

"So," said Garrus, taking a break from calibrating the Normandy's guns. "You're in charge now."

"Don't sound so disappointed," Shepard replied.

"Heh. No, I'm not disappointed, it's just... life."  
>"What about it?"<p>

"You ever feel like you're wasting it? We're fighting against giant eldritch death machines, when we could be getting drunk."

"Or we could do both. Remember the Geth attack?"

"I wasn't there for that. Lightweight."

"I'm sure your liver's gotten tougher since then. We'll be slurring insults at the Reapers in no time."

"Saying that the death machines are coming soon doesn't exactly help my nerves."

"Which is why we'll be drinking."

"A vigilante doesn't have a very big paycheck. Can't afford any of the good stuff…"

"Try positivity instead."

"I don't know if you heard me the first two times, but, giant death machines."

"And we've already killed one. That's gotta be a new galactic record."  
>"Looking back at the history books, I think we found a few Reaper corpses."<p>

"Stop making excuses and see the bright side Vakarian. We've got a chance with me in charge."

"Please, I do all the work. You wouldn't have even gotten off Noveria without me."

"I only let you fight to humor you. I'm a better sniper, and I've only got basic training."

"Remind me to take you up on that challenge."

"It's not a challenge, it's suicide."

"For you, maybe."

"Confidence'll get you nowhere."

"If you say so, Mr. Basic Training."

"That was a bluff, not confidence."

"So you admit that you're awful."

"No, just that I've had more than basic training."

"And I got Spectre training. There goes that competition."

"What happened to it?"

"It became an ass kicking."

"Humility is good, glad you know that."

"I hate sarcasm."

"You use it all the time."

"I snark. There's a difference. You of all people should know that."

"I'm leaving. I'm willing to put up with a lot, but I'm not arguing about snark."

"Touche."

"Where do you learn these words?"

"You don't think Turians have 'touche'?"

Shepard gave a tired look.

"Yeah… We don't. Joker explained it to me."

"I thought so."

The new captain turned to leave the main battery, before Garrus stopped him.

"Shepard," began the Turian. "Remember how I needed something done?"

"Before the mutiny? It was about your crew, right?"  
>"I found the bastard that betrayed me, Sidonis. I need-"<p>

"We'll get him Garrus. Promise."

* * *

><p>The doors to the armory slid open, revealing Jacob piecing together a shotgun.<p>

"What do you got there?"

The man turned to face Shepard, a look of pride on his face.

"Old Katana shotgun. Favorite of mine."

"How old's the gun?"

"But 30 years now. It was my father's before I joined up with the Alliance."

"He gave it to you?"

"No, he… My father went missing nearly ten years back."

"Join the club. 'Cept mine left with a sixteen year difference."

"Shit, that sucks."

"I don't even remember him. Probably would've liked Grarok better anyways."

"Listen, I shouldn't ask this, but I sound an SOS coming from the planet where my dad crashed. I want to try and find him."

"We can go. Say the word, we'll be there."

"Thanks Shepard. Don't know what we'll find, but thanks."

* * *

><p>Mordin observed a captured Collector drone, which flew around an impenetrable glass container. Shepard walked into the lab, moving towards the research terminals.<p>

"Shepard, was looking for you. Wanted to congratulate you on new command, and ask a favor."

"Does it involve raccoons? If so, no thanks."

"Nothing of the sort. And not just saying that. Need to go to Tuchanka, former student captured by Krogan."

"Did he piss them off?"

"Not to my knowledge. Possibly. Need to find details there, until then, only limited information."

"I'll make a trip. If you're guy's not at fault, we'll get him out."

"Thank you. Now go, need silence for research."

"But I haven't-"

"Go. Silence."

* * *

><p>Shepard walked out of the elevator, and onto the crew deck. He turned the corner towards the mess hall, and slammed into Miranda. John grabbed Miranda's shoulders, keeping her from falling. He removed his hands once she was stable.<p>

"Shepard, good. I was looking for you."

"Someone came to talk to me? That's a switch."

"Spare me the humor."

"Did you really just say that? You do know me, right?"

"I do, which makes what I'm about to ask even harder."

"You need a favor, probably something relating to your past. Looking for a person you lost track of, most likely."

"How did you know?"

"Call it a lucky guess. What's going on?"

"Oriana's being transferred, but I'm afraid something will go wrong. I want to make sure she gets off the planet."

"Done."

"Just like that? No convincing?"

"I look out for my own. And I already knew that you wouldn't take no for an answer."

Miranda gave an involuntary smirk.

"Smart man."

The operative turned, and began to walk away, before looking back.

"And Shepard… thanks."

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
